SOS Enfant perdu
by Zephyy
Summary: Alfred a perdu son petit frère. Il le recherche. Suivez donc son angoisse, riez bien de cette recherche inutile! Cadeau pour MikageKun que j'aime très fort


_**Titre : S.O.S Enfant perdu**_

_**Genres : OS, Angoisse *.***_

_**Personnages : Alfred (USA), Peter (Sealand) Ivan (Russie), Arthur (Angleterre) mais sous-entendu**_

_**Pairing : Je sais pas si on peut dire que y en a un...**_

_**Rating : R**_

_**Résumé : Alfred est en sortie avec son petit frère, et soudain dans la foule, il le perd! Suivez avec lui l'angoisse de ce moment!**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

_**Note: Je suis d'accord sur une chose avec MikageKun, les enfants c'est trop mignon! (Surtout qu'en y en a un entre USA et Russie)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>S.O.S Enfant perdu<strong>_

Mort.

Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort.

Il était mort. Son père allait le tuer, le buter, le trucider, le suicider, le lapider, le laminer, l'envoyez six-pieds sous terre! Et autre... Dans tout les cas c'était sûr, il était mort!

Oh god, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? Il avait toujours pensé en bien, et il avait presque toujours aidé les gens autour de lui. Bon, ça, c'était normal, après tout, il était un héros!

Mais merde à la fin! Il avait été à ce point pourris dans sa vie précédente pour finir comme ça?

Alfred regarda sa montre. Bon, il lui restait un peu plus de 15 minutes avant de trépasser. S'il se démerdait assez bien, il pourrait réparer sa connerie et, avec beaucoup de chance, il ne subirait qu'une leçon de morale soporifique de 2 heures et 31 minutes.

Oh joie! Quel intéressant programme! Il se faisait chier à l'avance!

Bon, à se morfondre là-dessus, il avait déjà perdu deux minutes, et il devait se dépêcher.

D'abord, refaire son parcours à l'envers! Il était 16H30, il était partie de chez lui à 14H. A ce moment-là, ils étaient ensemble. Ensuite, ils étaient tous les deux allé chez un pote à lui et ils y étaient resté 2 heures, soit jusqu'à 16H. Pour finir, ils avaient fait un bain de foule à cause du paternel qui lui avait demandé de lui prendre des boites de thé.

Bordel, comment les gens font pour boire ça? C'est juste de l'eau chaude parfumé avec des plantes! Ça a aucun gout!

Bon, ça mit de côté, il était toujours au milieu de la foule et seul, de ce fait, il était aussi toujours dans la merde.

Alfred sursauta soudain. Son portable vibrait dans sa poche. Il le prit et regarda qui l'appelait.

Son père.

Oh merde! Sa dernière heure était venu! Là, c'était sûr!

Il prit son courage à deux mains, un héros n'a peur de rien après tout!, enfin, presque, et décrocha.

-"Allo?"

-"Oui, Alfred? Vous êtes où là? Il est presque l'heure et vous n'êtes toujours pas rentré!"

-"Et bien en fait, on a un peu de mal à trouver ton thé."

-"C'est pas compliqué pourtant!"

-"Ouais je sais. Mais y a tellement de boite..."

-"C'est bon, j'ai compris! Essayez de vous dépêcher quand même!"

-"Ok dad! A plus!"

-"A tout à l'heure."

Il raccrocha et poussa un long, long soupir. Bordel, il avait réussi à retarder l'heure de sa mort! MIRACLE!

Bon, côté positif, Dieu était avec lui. Pour l'instant... Côté négatif, il était pas avancé dans ses recherches.

Il devait peut être s'y mettre...

Alfred se mit à arpenter la foule, tout en appelant son frère.

-"Peter! Peter! Ohé Peter!"

-"Alfred!"

Il se retourna brutalement, cherchant des yeux l'enfant qui l'avait appelé. Il le vit finalement, dans son habit de marin, son père avait vraiment des gouts vestimentaires de merde, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et... un ballon... dans les mains?

Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel! Son frère avait pas de ballon quand il l'a perdu!

Alfred se dirigea vers son frère, tout en se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'ils se soient perdu de vue, avant de se rendre compte que celui-ci n'était pas seul.

C'est qui lui?

"Lui", c'était un garçon un peu plus vieux que lui, plus grand aussi, et avec un visage angélique.

Ouais, c'est ça, angélique son cul oui! Il était prés à parier que c'était un évadé de l'asile! En plus pourquoi ce mec portait une écharpe alors qu'ils étaient en été?

-"Peter! C'est qui lui?"

-"Ah! C'est Ivan! Il m'a trouvé tout à l'heure quand je me suis perdu! Il est resté avec moi et en plus, tu sais quoi?, il m'a donné un ballon!"

-"Ivan Braginski. Ravi."

Alfred serra la main tendu vers lui.

-"Alfred F. Jones-Kirkland. Pareil."

Oh god, un russe! Le ciel le détestait clairement, il en était sûr!

-"Bon Peter, faut y aller maintenant! Dad va nous tuer si on traine encore."

-"D'accord! Au revoir Ivan! Merci d'être resté avec moi. Et merci pour le ballon!

-"Le plaisir fut pour moi."

Il partie finalement. Avec son frère.

Bon, maintenant y avait plus qu'à survivre à l'engueulade pour leur retard.

Monstrueux le retard.

* * *

><p>Cadeau pour toi MikageKun, parce que je t'aime beaucoup et parce que tu es un très bon élève ^^<p>

Reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease


End file.
